wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue 9
Issue 9 is the ninth issue of The Wicked + The Divine, and the fourth issue in Fandemonium. Ananke is featured on the cover. It was released on 25 March 2015. Solicitation It’s time for a private audience with Ananke, she who has protected and judged the Pantheon for thousands of years. Yes, it’s time for an interview... with an umpire. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Also: Baphomet being all goth and having a nice little mope.Image Comics Solicitations for March 2015 Plot summary Laura's parents see her on the news leaving Inanna's residency and are glad that she should be home for dinner. Laura's mother worries aloud about the young gods, saying that she hopes someone is looking out for them. The scene cuts to Ananke comforting Minerva as she cries, telling her that it will be okay. This Is A Gift, 28 June 2014 Baphomet arrives, questioning why The Morrigan gave him a false alibi for the Judge Holmes murder when he was innocent. When he teases her, Minerva yells at him that they're both going to die, causing him to start crying. Ananke asks Minerva to leave and she does. Baphomet says he hasn't felt right since the cop shot at him on 10 January, injuring him unexpectedly; Ananke explains he is weakest while performing. Ananke tells Baphomet that although the Prometheus Gambit will not work for mortals, a death god is able to extend their life by killing another god. She warns him that no-one else knows this, and if a god is attacked she will hunt him down. He says that she is a hypocrite as she was the one to kill Lucifer, and she angrily replies that she has given up her divinity for the Pantheon. Cassandra and her camera crew arrive for an interview, and catch Ananke shouting at Baphomet on film. Cassandra mocks Baphomet for not being a "real" god as he has never appeared in any past recurrence. He threatens her with a miracle, but Ananke uses a miracle to prevent him from attacking, and sends him away. Fear and Loathing in Eternity, 28 June 2014 Ananke explains that she wants to help with Cassandra's investigation into Lucifer's death. She describes the origins of the recurrence: previously, the gods lost in every cycle to the forces of darkness. Once, they achieved victory, but the next generation did not know enough and failed again, setting back civilisation by many millenia. After the second victory, Ananke sacrificed her own ability to inspire so that she could live on and instruct future generations of gods. The gods would develop their powers without her, but she speeds the process along. Ananke then reveals that Cassandra is one of the Pantheon, and performs her incarnation into Urdr, one of the three Norns. After her incarnation, Cassandra passes her power onto her camera crew, transforming them into Vervandi and Skuld. Ananke expresses relief that the Pantheon is now complete. Meanwhile, watching from a distance, Baphomet decides that of all the gods, he would be happy killing Cassandra. The Norns, 28 June 2014 Laura arrives home crying, to the shock of her parents. She collapses on the sofa, and says that she doesn't know what's happened, but everything has gone wrong. The issue ends with a title card reading "You Are Cordially Invited to the Death of Your Dreams", 28 June 2014. Gallery Covers Issue9cover Ananke.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matt Wilson Eccc issue 9.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matt Wilson Marguerite sauvage issue 9.jpg|Cover by Marguerite Sauvage Preview WicDiv9-1.jpg|Page 1 WicDiv9-2.jpg|Page 2 WicDiv9-3.jpg|Page 3 WicDiv9-4.jpg|Page 4 WicDiv9-5.jpg|Page 5 References External links * *Writer Notes: The Wicked + the Divine 9 Category:Fandemonium Category:Issues